the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"My Grandma Lived Under the House"
About '''"My Grandma Lived Under the House" '''is the second tale in the twentieth episode of the seventh season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a man recalls trips to his grandmother's house growing up. Written by M.P. Camus, it has a runtime of 14:45 and was performed by Jeff Clement and Erika Sanderson. It is the 868th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A boy visits his grandmother that lives in a rickety house on a Canadian island every summer. The house is far removed from the only town on the island, meaning that the pair are there alone most of the day. The boy looks forward to these visits because of his grandmother's cooking and the wide fields to play in. The grandmother has a series of rules that must be followed. All doors and windows must be locked at night. No one is allowed to sleep with their arms or legs out from under the covers. The shower curtain can never be closed all the way. The boy diligently follows all the rules. He says that his grandmother "lived under the house", and that he never saw her actually get in bed, but would sometimes see her looking at him from under the porch whenever he ran in for dinner. Some nights, the boy will wake up to see his grandmother standing at his window peering in, smiling and whispering to be let inside. Most times he jokingly tells her that she has a key and can come in herself before going back to sleep. One night, however, the whispering annoys him so much that he yells at her to just enter already. The smile drops from her face and she stares at him until he falls asleep. The boy brings the incidents at the window up with his grandmother, but she brushes them off and refuses to say anything. Finally tired of the visits, he purposefully leaves the front door unlocked before going to sleep. Around midnight, he hears his grandmother crawl into his room and under the bed, whispering that she can smell him and wants to eat him. At one point, he looks out from under the covers to see her staring at him from the foot of the bed. The next morning, he calls his parents and asks to be picked up early, which saddens the grandmother. He never visits the house again, although sometimes she comes to visit him. Years pass and she dies of cancer. The boy, now grown up, returns to the house to collect her things. He asks his mother about his grandmother. She says she had mild Alzheimer's and could get confused sometimes. He chalks up all the childhood incidents to a combination of his grandmother's mental problems and his imagination. As they drive away from the house, he looks back to see his grandmother smiling at him from underneath the porch. Cast Jeff Clement as the boy Erika Sanderson as the grandmother Category:Tales Category:Season 7 Category:M.P. Camus Category:Jeff Clement Category:Erika Sanderson Category:Illustration Category:Krzysztof Wasilewski